Normal Life of Cameron Ann Morgan
by Addy Goode
Summary: Summary Inside...Disclaimer: I do not own GG Series. Ally Carter does. Rated T because I can :
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the GG series. Ally Carter does. **

**Summary**

Cameron & Grant Morgan have moved around pretty much their whole life. Their mom, Rachel Morgan, is always getting transferred to a new state for her job, but I guess that's what happens when your mother is the vice president of a very important company **(Pepsi Products) **which takes you everywhere. Their father, Matthew Morgan is MIA. He's been gone since they turned thirteen. They're sixteen now and two months into their sophomore year at Jefferson High School until their mom drops the news that they're moving to a small town called Roseville, VA. They now are going to attend Gallagher High School. Cameron & Grant Morgan are in for a lot at their new school. They find people that they'll love or that they'll hate. They'll run into drama of all sorts. Summary sucks, but the story will be so much better. Promise!

Also sorry that I am restarting this story again, but this is the last time!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Gallagher Girls Series. Ally Carter does.**

**Chapter One: Adios DC & Hola Roseville**

I jogged a few more yards before I found a nice wooden bench in front of the Washington Monument. I glanced at the scenery around me. The sky was all different shades of blue, with puffy, white clouds covering the bright sun. The trees were starting to change from the darkest greens to the brightest oranges and reds. The leaves were starting to fall off of the trees and the wind was blowing them all around on the ground. People were out walking their dogs or taking a morning jog or talking on their phones, trying to get to work on time. I loved Washington DC in the morning. I also loved when you could tell fall was slowly approaching.

After a few minutes of sitting on the bench, I stood up and continued on my jog back to my townhouse. As I was jogging back, I started to think about the upcoming school day. I wondered if Tyson Hollis was going to ask me out _finally. _If my friends were going to _finally _stop asking me if Grant was single _yet. _If my Chemistry grade was finally going to match the rest of my grades. The thing I wondered most though was my sophomore year going to go as smooth as I hoped it was. I shook that thought out of my head.

By the time I got back to the townhouse it was six-thirty. Shit. I only had a twenty minutes to get ready for school. I quickly hopped in the shower. After my shower, I almost tripped over my own two feet, but gained my balance before I hit the ground. I grabbed a pair of dark jean shorts, a black racerback tank top and my favorite gray, plaid hoodie. I grabbed my bottle of hair gel and scrunched my long, dirty blonde hair up, making it look tousled and wavy. Then I applied a little eyeliner and mascara (not that much of a girly girl). When I was done, I ran down the stairs, grabbed a bagel and an OJ from the fridge then headed to the bus, seeing how Grant had to leave to school early today.

**Eight Hours Later**

The school day went by fast and I was happy that it did. I'll tell you why I'm glad that my school day was over. When I arrived at school, I learned that my friend had froze me out of the group. See when you get froze out of the group, it means that nobody is aloud to talk to you, but they are aloud to make your day a living _hell. _Trust me they did. They tripped me in the hallway. They pushed me into the lockers. They pushed me down the stairs. They did all sorts of harmful things to me, but I didn't show them any fear because I was going to let them win. Another bad thing that happened to me today was that I found out my crush Tyson is dating my now ex-best friend Brittany Sommers and to top it all off, I saw my brother making out with my friend Holly, right in front of my damaged locker. Oh did I mention that my so-called friends damaged my locker, like they beat it with a bat and stuffed god knows what in it. Now I was going to be friendless again. Great. I shook that thought out of my head. I couldn't wait to get home and just forget about this horrible day.

After a hour half quiet car ride with Grant, I was finally in my comfy home, that I felt safe in. Nothing from the outside world could touch me.

"Kids are you home?" I heard my mom's voice from downstairs.

"Yeah." we both said, heading down the stairs. "What do you need?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen to face her.

"I have some wonderful news for you kids." She just smiled at us. Grant and I looked confused. What did my mom have to tell us? I thought everything was going well for us, but maybe I missed something. Maybe not everything was okay for us.

"We're moving." She said. I almost fainted. We couldn't be moving. We just started school two months ago. Who moves during the school year?

"What?" I shrieked. "We've been in school for almost two months! Why would we move?"

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" my mom yelled. "I have a wonderful job offer and I am not going to turn it down. Grant and you are going to be fine at your new school. You're just going to be starting late. A lot of kids do."

I sighed. Maybe a move would do me good seeing how the day I had so I said, "When do we leave?"

My mom smiled. "In a week."

I nodded then headed up to my room to start packing my room up. Hopefully the people at Roseville High won't be like the people at Jefferson. Hopefully they won't try to hurt me or ruin my life like the Jefferson High kids.

**One Week Later**

Well my room was all packed up and ready to be moved to the house in dinky town Roseville, VA. I mean I was happy about leaving Washington DC and start over. I just didn't think I'd be stuck in some small hick town with a population of 5000. My life was going to get boring. Great.

I grabbed my last piece luggage then glanced around my old room one last time. I looked at my empty ocean blue and forest green walls that use to be filled with pictures that are now just memories. I looked over to where my bed, dresser and desk use to be, but is now just wood floor covered with dust. Lastly, I looked at my bay window that I use to sit in all the time just looking up at the night sky, filled with bright stars. I was definitely going to miss this room.

"Hey Cammie!" Grant, my twin brother, yelled up the stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" I yelled back. "I'll be down in a sec." I closed the door, leaving my past behind me for good and ready to move on to new beginnings.

As I got down the stairs, I saw Grant waiting for by the front door, holding the keys to our truck that we had to share. We owned a black Chevy Avalanche.

He tossed the keys to me. "You're driving."

"Fine." I sighed.

It was a two hour drive from Washington DC to Roseville, VA. I had a feeling that Grant and I were going to get on each others nerves. Long car rides usually did that to us.

"I can't believe mom is making us move to that stupid town." Grant complained.

"I know." I agreed, but only a little bit.

"How much do you want to bet this school is going to suck?" Grant said.

"It actually might not be that bad." I pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about assholes going after you." Grant stated.

My brother was very over protective of me. After what happened a few years ago, he's never let another boy come near me. I'm actually okay with it. I don't ever want to go through that ever again.

"I'll make damn sure that nobody ever treats you like that again." I hugged him. He's such a wonderful brother.

We walked to the Chevy Avalanche. I got into the drivers seat and he got into the passengers. I put the key in the ignition, looked at our old house one last time, then headed to our new life.

**Two Hours Later**

I pulled into the driveway to see practically a mansion in front of us. See I hadn't seen the house yet. My mom didn't let Grant or I. It was suppose to be a surprise and let me tell you it was! The house had three levels and what it looked like a basement. This place was definitely an upgrade from our townhouse in DC. The house was a light yellow with white trimming. It had a nice little garden in the front filled with different, colorful flowers. There was a huge oak tree with a tire swing hanging from it. It had a front porch that could be used as a nice place for tables and chairs. It also had that brand new look to it, like no one has ever lived here before.

I decided to check out the backyard before I headed inside to see it. I walked to the back and the first thing I saw was clear blue water. We had a pool! I went to take a closer look. It went from being four feet to eight feet deep (pool parties!). I couldn't wait to just lay out by the pool this summer and go swimming. I also noticed that we had a fire pit for bonfires and two large trees that I could put hammock on and relax and read. This backyard was going to become my own paradise.

After I was done looking around the backyard, I started to walk back to the deck door when I froze. In my neighbors backyard was a guy about my age, listening to his Ipod and kicking around a soccer. From what I could tell he was hot! He was maybe about six foot four. He had dark brown hair, styled like Ashton Kutcher's from the movie Killers. He was shirtless so I could see that he was very muscular (I liked that a lot). Then he turned around and looked at me and I saw that he had the most striking green eyes that I've seen. He smiled. I blushed.

He started to walk over to the fence that separated our yards. I did the same.

"Hey. I'm Zachary Goode, but just call me Zach." he held out his hand for me to shake. I did.

"I'm Cameron Morgan, but call me Cammie or Cam."

"So you must be my new neighbor," Zach smirked.

I nodded. "It seems that I am." he just smirked again. God how many times does a person smirk in just ten seconds!

"So where did you come from?" Zach asked.

I smiled. "I moved here from Washington DC."

He smirked again. "Sweet. I went there on a field trip once."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." he set the ball back on the ground. "It's a pretty sweet place."

"That it is." I couldn't help, but think he was the cutest boy ever. I was going to like living here.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Morgan, but I need to get back to my soccer. My skills are a little rusty. So see ya around!" He winked then he put his headphones back in his ears before I could say anything.

I took one last look at him then walked inside of the new house and I checked out the rest of the house and it was amazing! Let me tell you, I was definitely going to like living here.

**Here is chapter one finally!**

**I have Bronchitis so I'll be updating like crazy because no school or soccer for me :(**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Getting Settled In & Laying Out By The Pool**

After my little meet and greet with Zach, I walked inside to check out the rest of the house. When I took my first step through the deck door, I was impressed immediately. My mom already had everything unpacked except for Grant and my rooms. She thought we should do that ourselves and she was right. Anyways the living room had deep red colored walls and the carpet was a creamed color. The plasma screen hung on the wall, directly in the middle with the surround sound underneath it. The sectional couch was pushed against a wall underneath the bay window. There pictures hanging up all over the place. Some of family and some that I took (I liked photography a lot). Next I checked out the kitchen. I'm pretty sure there wasn't much too see there, but you never know. I walked into the large kitchen and the huge fridge. I bet Grant was happy to see that. The guy loves his food. Then I saw that we had a breakfast nook with two black bar stools tucked underneath. Lastly I checked out the computer room or my mom's office. It was usually both. I saw a huge dark oak wood desk with a Dell computer already set up. I saw bookshelves on two walls, filled with books or picture frames. I noticed my mom got more filing cabinets than she had before.

After seeing some of the house, I decided to finally check out my bedroom. It was on the third floor of the house. I might not like that, but oh well at least I'll get some exercise from it. I slowly turned the knob on my door and when I opened my door completely, I almost fainted. My room was amazing. The walls painted light blue. My carpet was a creamed color. I had two huge windows and a door that lead to a balcony (Awesome!). I pushed the doors open and stepped out into the hot, beautiful August day. I didn't have much of a view because my bedroom faced our neighbors house. I was kinda sad about that, but then I noticed the room across from mine. It was definitely a guys room. All of a sudden the door opened and Zach walked in. My bedroom was right by his! He started to take off his shirt and I turned around, blushing.

"Well hey there." Zach opened his window more. "Looks like you're also my bedroom neighbor." I blushed and giggled a little bit. "Yeah I guess so."

He smirked. "I hope you're not a peeping Tom."

My mouth fell open a little bit. "I am no such thing." I wish I had something to throw at him.

"Relax." Zach said. "I was just joking with you."

"I know that." I started to narrow my eyes at him.

He started to smirk again. "I'll just let you know that I may or may not be a peeping Tom." He winked then closed his window, grabbing his Ipod and walking out of his room.

Ugh! How rude is he? That's the second time he just walked away from me. Also he was starting to act like a real smart ass and that damn smirk of his was starting to get on my nerves big time! Zachary Goode seemed like a jack ass, but I couldn't help thinking that he was the most hottest boy on earth.

I walked back into my empty room, waiting for my things to get here. All of a sudden I heard a truck outside my window. The moving truck was finally here!

"Cam!" I heard Grant yell. "Our stuff is here. Time to get unpacking."

No really? I didn't hear the truck outside. "Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

A few hours later, my room was all set up and ready to be lived in. I really liked the way it was set up. My queen sized bed was pushed into one of the left corners of my room. My desk was underneath one of my windows and my laptop sat on top with a Facebook page popped up. My small dresser was placed between my bedroom door and closet door. I scattered all my pictures over my walls. I hung up all the photos I've tried to professional take(a lot of them actually turned out really cool!). Then I put all my clothes away in my closet. After that I shoved all my books and movies onto there shelves. The last thing I did was go put all my bathroom things away in my very own bathroom (I was happy that I didn't have to share with Grant anymore!).

When my room was all done, I decided to go lay out by the pool for a little bit. I changed into a pair of dark jean shorts and yellow tank top. I grabbed the current book I was reading, my sunglasses and my Ipod in case I wanted to listen to my music later.

I walked down into the kitchen to find Grant with a bag of potato chips in one hand and a couple Swiss rolls in the other. How in the world could guys eat whatever they wanted to and not gain a damn pound?

"Where are you going?" Grant asked with his mouth full of food.

"Out by the pool." I grabbed a water from the fridge. "So if you really need me, I'll be out there." I slide the glass door open and guess what I saw? Zach was in his backyard with some of his friends. Oh joy.

I walked to the lounge chair and sat down. I set my Ipod and water onto the table that was next to me. I put my aviator sunglasses and opened my book to the page where I left off from. As I started to really concentrate on my book, I heard voice behind me. It was obviously Zach and his friend. I listened to their conversation.

"Dude who's the hottie next door?" some guy asked.

"Oh that's Cameron Morgan." Zach answered. I was going to get him back later for calling me that.

"She's hot!" another guy shouted, making me look back over at them. I saw the boy blush when he saw me staring.

I looked at the three guys that were with Zach. The first one seemed pretty tall. Probably six foot two, with black hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes I'd ever seen. The next guy was kinda shorter and skinnier compared to the other guys. He was cute though. The last guy was probably about six foot even with blonde hair and brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate chip cookies.

"Hi Cammie." Zach smiled instead of smirked. "Whatcha up too?"

Wasn't it kind of obvious? I was reading, but whatever. I'll play along to their little game. "Just laying outside and reading. You guys?" I smiled a big smile at them. I saw the black haired boy blush at me again. Messing with them was going to be fun.

"Oh sounds fun?" Zach said almost like a question.

I ignored him. "So who are you guys?"

The black haired boy answered first. "I'm Josh Abrams. My family owns the pharmacy in town if you need anything there." He was sort of rambling. Cute.

"Thanks." I winked at him. He blushed again. It was going to be easy to get that boy to blush.

Then the blonde haired boy answered. "I'm Preston Winters. Yeah my dad is the governor, but I don't really like to tell people." I wanted to roll my eyes, but I held back.

The last guy finally answered. "I'm Jonas Anderson. Nice to meet you." He seemed really sweet.

"Nice to meet you guys too." I smiled at them all.

"Well guys let's, let Cammie get back to her reading and tanning." Zach glared at them.

"Bye boys." I opened my book and went back to reading while they went back to playing soccer in Zach's backyard.

"You are one lucky bastard." Josh said.

I smirked. Living here is going to be really fun.

After sitting outside for awhile, I decided to go take a cold shower, then lay in bed and finish my book. I got into my room and I saw that Zach's window was open. He was sitting on his bed, listening to his Ipod and just looking at the wall. He must be really thinking about something to be staring at the wall like that. I was about to say something when he got up and left. I went back to what I was going to do before. I grabbed a pair of maroon short shorts, a black tank top and a gold racerback to wear over it. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the water to cold.

Ten minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, got dressed, brushed my hair and then went to lay in my bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes and thought about what it was going to be like at my new school. Would I make any new friends the first day or would it be like at my old school and I make tons of enemies the first day? Would Grant be by my side when I need him or is he going to ditch me for some new girl he meets? I shook those thoughts out of my head. The first day would be fine.

I grabbed my book, flipped to the page I was at and finished the book until I heard something outside my window. I got up and looked out the window. It was Zach. He was sitting on tapping his pencil to the beat of the music that was playing from his Ipod. He must have been doing his homework. Great. Now was thinking about the first day of school again. I quickly shook the thought of school out of my head and started to concentrate on my book again. I read the book until I fell asleep.

**What do you think? Review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: New School & New Friends/Enemies**

I hated Mondays. Mondays meant it was time for another school day. I hated this particular Monday though. This Monday meant that I was starting at _another brand _new school which meant I was going to be the new kid _again. _Ugh I hated being the new kid because it meant that I had _no friends. _Well at least I'd have my _brother_ for support, but that wouldn't last for long and I'd be alone again. See it doesn't take that long for Grant to make new friends. Especially friends that are _girls. _I'll admit it. My brother is very good looking (sorry if that sounds wrong, but it's true he is). That's one of the reasons why I like having guy friends better because girls are only my friends seeing how they all think my brother is like a God or something. I find it ridiculous, but whatever, he loves it.

"Cam are you ready?" Grant yelled up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a few." I shouted, trying to put on a pair of dark jean shorts, almost tripping over my right foot. I grabbed a black long sleeved v-neck with a gray tank top to wear underneath it.

I ran down the stairs to grab some breakfast, which consisted of a pop tart and a small bottle of Orange Juice.

"Let's go." Grant appeared in the kitchen doorway. He was wearing jeans and an old racing jersey. I groaned intentionally when I saw him. Of course with his good looks he'd have at least ten new friends by the end of the day whether they were guys or girls and I'd be left alone.

Before leaving, I took a glance at myself in the mirror in the living room. I didn't look half bad for once. My make up was put on right. My long, dirty blonde hair was perfectly straighten and my outfit fit my body well. It made me have curves in all the right places. This is going to be a good first day of school. I thought.

"Cam! If you're not in this car in one freaking minute, I'm leaving without you." Grant hollered from outside.

I quickly put on my black and white Nikes, then ran out the front door to the Chevy Avalanche and joined Grant. He frowned at me. "What?" I asked.

"You take way to long to get ready." Grant started the car and headed towards school.

The ride to school was short and silent. Grant parked the truck effortlessly. The minute we stepped out of the truck everyone in the parking lot looked at us like we were aliens from another planet. I was wondering why everyone was looking at us like, but then I realized that it was because the kind of truck we had. I glanced around the parking lot and saw that everyone either had a beat up Jeeps or a Toyota of some sort. Crap. Now everyone probably thought we were stuck up rich kids. We weren't rich though. Great.

As I started walking up to the school with Grant on my left side, I noticed a small group of blonde haired, fake tans and nails, girls staring at him like he was model or a movie star. Awesome. Now once they find out that he is my brother, they'll want to become my best friend. Not this time. I'm done being used by skanky girls who want Grant. If they want to get to know him then they can talk to him themselves.

All of a sudden I _froze_. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I hated when people just grab me. It reminded me of _him_. "Cameron Morgan?" the voice asked. I _froze_ up even more. _He_ can't be here. _He _just can't be. I left _him_ back in Washington DC. Oh god please don't let it be _him_.

"Yeah that's her." Grant put his hand on my other shoulder and I relaxed. "What do you need her for?" I turned around and saw him.

I was so relieved to find out that it wasn't _him_. I can't stand the way _h_e made me feel when other people touched me. I hate what _he_ did to me. The thing that I hated most though was that I didn't do anything to stop _him_.

I took a good look at the boy. Damn was this boy cute. He had shaggy blonde hair and bright green eyes that could light up the whole night sky. Also he was wearing a football jersey which meant he was athletic. "I'm Connor Davenport." he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I shook it.

"Cammie Morgan." I simply said.

He smiled. "I'm here to try to persuade you and your brother?" Connor looked over at Grant. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm her brother. Grant Morgan." He shook Connor's hand.

"To try out for the soccer team." He finished.

I smiled. Not because they wanted me to play soccer, but because a cute boy was asking me too. "Sure when are tryouts?"

"The girls are after school today and the boys are tomorrow morning." He answered.

Crap. I'd either have to walk home today or I'd have to walk to school tomorrow. I hated having to share a car with Grant. "Alright. I'll be there and Grant will be there tomorrow morning." I smiled over at Grant, who was glaring at me. See Grant wanted to give up on playing sports. It was either he was always better than the others or it was he wasn't ever trying his hardest. He eventually got sick of everything thinking that so he was about to quit when my mom dropped the moving bomb on us.

"Connor!" I heard a girl yell from behind me. "There you are!" I could fully see her now. She was probably about my height. When she saw me she glared. "Uhh who are they?" She glared at me again.

"That's the Morgan siblings." Connor told her. "I'm just getting them to join soccer."

"Oh good." she narrowed her eyes at me. God what was her problem. I didn't even know her and she was already give me the glare that most girls give me. "I'm Tina Walters." She held out her hand for just Grant to shake.

"I'm Grant." he smiled. "And this is Cammie."

"Hi." Tina muttered. "Come on Connor." She yanked on his arm to go, but it took him a few seconds to leave.

I looked at Grant, he just gave me a causal shrug. We headed down to the office and got our schedule. After we received them, we scanned each others to see if we had any classes together. We didn't. We only had lunch together which sucked. We headed off into different directions for our first period. I had English. Oh yay! Not. I mean who gives a student English as their first period. I'm going to be taking a nice nap during this class.

I walk into English and guess who's in there? None other than Zachary Goode. Oh boy this was going to be a fun class. I also noticed that his friend Josh Abrams was in this class. Maybe it won't be so bad. I scanned the room for an empty car and the only that was left was between Zach and a girl who could pass for a supermodel. I was about to take my seat when the teacher entered the class.

"Morning class." the teacher said. She seemed very proper by the way she was walking. Then she saw me standing there. "You must be Ms. Cameron Morgan. Am I correct."

"Yes you are." I answered. "I'd prefer to be called Cammie though." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Very well then." she smiled. Then she introduced me to the class and I took my seat next to Zach.

"Well hello there Cameron." He smirked.

"Hey Zachary." I smiled. He narrowed his eyes at me. Maybe he shouldn't have called me Cameron then.

The girl sitting next to me started staring at me. I was going to ask her why she was, but then she spoke first. "Hi. I'm Macey McHenry." she introduced herself. "Yes I am the senators daughters. No I don't act like a stuck up snob like her." Macey pointed towards a girl who had blonde hair and green eyes. "And I'm your new friend." "Um I'm Cammie Morgan." I was a little confused as to why she wanted to by my friend and she didn't even know who I was. "Why do you want to be my friend? I could be a total bitch."

"Trust me I know when a girl is a bitch. They're all over this place and you're way different from them." Macey smiled a million dollar smile. Then she flipped her black colored hair. I caught a few guys staring at her. "Sit with me at lunch and I'll introduce you to my other friends."

"Ladies." Mrs. Dabney said. "Please be quiet."

"Sorry." we both apologized. Macey turned over to me to say one last thing. "You can bring your brother too. Grant right?" I nodded then focused my attention back to the teacher.

Second, third and fourth period went over really well. I had no problems with anyone. I also made a few new friends. I started to walk towards the cafeteria. I noticed Macey walking with a guy who had blonde hair and a skinny body frame. I realized that it was Preston Winters, the boy I had meet the other day at Zach's.

"Cammie!" I heard Macey yell, waving me for to come over to her. I did. "Going to eat lunch?" She asked. I nodded my head, noticing something going on by my locker. I moved a little closer to figure out what it was and then I saw it more clearly. Right by my locker, I saw Grant making out with some girl I didn't know, but then realized that she was the girl from my English class. The one that Macey said was a total bitch. Great. Grant had a tendency to hook up with the bitches at the schools we went too. Macey snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked my eyes a couple of time, coming back into reality. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I lied. "Let's go eat."

Macey didn't look like she believed me, but she dropped it. "Okay." She smiled. I smiled back and followed her to a long, lunch table in the back of the cafeteria by the windows.

"Hey are sure you're okay?" Macey asked as we sat down next to a girl who had long brown hair and tan skin. She was stunning. She seemed like a female version of Grant. Then I saw another girl who was short and very petite with bright blonde hair.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Okay." Macey slightly smiled at me. "Well this is Rebecca Baxter, but she prefers Bex. And this is Elizabeth Sutton. She prefers Liz."

"Hi." I smiled at them. It seems that there are girls in this school that I will get along fine with.

"So Cammie." Bex began. "I hear you're from DC."

"Yeah I am." I answered. "It's not as great as everyone says it is. Trust me."

"I do." she smiled then went back to eating her food.

The rest of the lunch period, I got to know Bex and Liz better. They seemed like really nice girls and I couldn't wait to hang out with them. As I started to walk out of the cafeteria with my new friends, Zach was staring at me. I waved at him and he smiled. I was starting to think that maybe I should get to know Zach Goode a little better and see what happens, but then I saw that Josh Abrams was looking at me too. When he saw me looking at him, he blushed. He was really cute. Maybe I'll get to know him too.

The rest of my classes when pretty smoothly. They flew by fast and I was already pretty much caught up seeing how I already learned this stuff at my other school.

I started to walk to my locker, but all of a sudden someone pushed me down to the ground. My books and backpack went flying and I landed on face. I got up to see who pushed me and guess who it was? Tina Walters and her little clueless drones, Anna Fetterman and Eva Alarez. I wanted to get her back, but I knew I needed to behave myself. I didn't need to get into the crap. Instead I just narrowed my eyes at her. She just smirked and flipped her hair back, laughing. What a bitch.

"Hey are you okay?" Zach asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. Just a little bruise."

He smirked. "Good." He handed me, my backpack and my books.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and walked off towards his locker. I just shook my head and thought _Boys are so weird. _

After I got home, I realized that I had at least two hours worth of homework that I was not looking forward to even though it would be easy seeing how I knew how to do it and to top it all off I would have to help Grant with all of his homework too. I was in for a long time. Sweet.

I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and racerback tank top. I walked over to my bed and laid down staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then I started to think about the rest of the week and what it had in store for me. Soccer practice. Lunch with the girls. Zach. Josh. Other boys. School. Mean girls like Tina and her friends. I closed my eyes, realizing I was going to need all the sleep I could get.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: Hanging Out With Zach**

It was finally Friday. I am so happy that this week is finally over. I haven't been having trouble with the boys. They've been really sweet and nice. When it came to Tina Walters, on the other hand, she tried to make my life a living whenever she could. When she saw me in the hallways she pushed, she tripped me down the stairs and even pushed me into Zach or Josh when I was talking to both of them, making me look like a complete idiot. Except I guess I wasn't though because they thought it was cute. Also she somehow found my locker code and stuff god knows what in it along with my backpack and books which were now damaged. Worst of all though, she's been flirting with Zach and Josh right in front of me which bugged me. I don't know why though. I didn't like either one of them like that. At least I don't think I do. Right?

"I seriously do not know why the bloody hell you put up with Tina's crap." Bex groaned as we walked to our lockers, "If she did that to me, I'd beat her ass to a pulp."

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh, "I would, but I don't want to start shit with her. Its already bad enough."

"You can't let get the best of you, Cam." Bex pointed out.

I knew she was right, but if I just fought back it would be bad. I would turn into the person that I was before I moved here and I didn't want to go down that road again. "It's just that I don't think it's a good idea."

"I still think you should." Bex kept trying to convince me and I was starting to think that maybe I should.

"You know what?" I said. "You're right. Honestly I don't know why I put up with it. I guess I'm just waiting to get her at the right time. She'll get what she deserves. Don't you worry." Bex's eyebrows raised up extremely high.

. "What?" I asked, but regretted it because I saw Zach was right behind me. Oh shit! That means he heard all the things I just said.

"Uhh hi." Zach laughed. I was so embarrassed. I started to red like a tomato.

"Hey Zach." I tried to say.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Um just talking about stuff." Bex said. "Well hey Cam, I'll see you later." she waved. I waved back as she walked off.

As soon as Bex was out of ear shot, Zach said, "So you want to hang out?" my mouth almost fell to the ground. Did I just hear him right? Did he really just ask me to hang out with him! I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head.

"Awesome." Zach smirked. "So you want a ride home then?"

"That would be great." I smiled. I could not believe that I was hanging out with Zach!

"I'll meet you at my car in a few." Zach said, walking off to his locker.

I opened my locker, grabbed my books that I needed for my homework, and headed out to Zach's car. When I got out to Zach's car, I saw Tina, Anna and Eva surrounding him. I saw Tina lean in and kiss him on the lips. I wanted to throw up. Did they really need to do that in front of the whole school?

Tina started to kiss him even more. I guess they did.

As I approached Zach's car, Tina give me a hateful look. "What are you doing here?" she spat.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just getting a ride home from Zach. So chill."

"Whatever." she turned back to Zach. "So I'll see you later?" she winked at him. I wanted to throw up again. This was so disgusting to watch.

"Yeah just call me before you come over." Zach answered. "Ready?" he looked at me. I just nodded my head, not wanting to say anything.

After a few minutes of silence I finally asked, "So are you and Tina dating?"

Zach was still concentrating on the road, but said, "No. Kind of. I don't know. She's so complicated. It's complicated."

"Oh." was all I said.

The rest of the way home it was silent between us.

Zach pulled into his driveway. "So what does Cammie Morgan want to do?"

"Hmm." I thought about it. "How about a game of soccer?"

"Sounds like a good afternoon to me." Zach smirked again.

I rolled my eyes. "How much do you smirk in a day?"

"Its my signature mark." Zach laughed. "So a lot."

"You are definitely a different type of person, Goode." I joked.

"I'd rather be different than like everyone else." Zach raised both of his eyebrows.

"Good point." I agreed.

We walked into Zach's backyard, "You're going down, Goode." I grinned.

"In your dreams, Morgan." Zach laughed. "My skills aren't so rusty anymore."

I laughed. "Sure there not."

An hour later, Zach and I were sweating and gross from our intense game of soccer. From just playing one game with him, I could tell that Zach was definitely one of the star players on the soccer team.

"Ugh!" I plopped down on the ground. "I feel so gross. I need to cool down."Zach laughed, coming back with a couple bottles of water. "We only played for an hour!"

"So?" I said. "I haven't played soccer in over a year.""Did you quit?" Zach asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why?" Zach questioned."A lot was going on at that time and I just couldn't handle soccer anymore." I explained.

"Ah." was all he said.

Things got really silent way to quickly so I said. "Want to do something else?"

Zach nodded. "But what?"

Out of nowhere, Zach picked me up and ran over to his pool. Next thing I know were both going underwater.

We both came up for air. "Zach!" I shrieked in outrage. I smacked him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"You said you needed to cool down!" Zach pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes, getting out of the pool. "Ugh!"

"Ah Cammie…." Zach began to say.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your ah shirt is ah white." Zach said.

I looked down at my shirt. It was white and when white shirts mix with water they become see through. "Oh my god!" I grabbed the nearest thing to me which was a towel. "Close your eyes Zach!"

"Why?" he smirked. "It's a nice view."

I rolled my eyes, threw the towel that I was covering myself with at him and stormed to my house.

"Oh come on Cammie!" Zach shouted after me. "I was only joking. Come back."

"I need to change." I turned back and kept walking to my house.

Zach, on the other hand, was not going to let that happened. He chased after me and pretty much tackled me to the ground.

"What the heck Zach?" I snapped.

"I'm not letting you go inside all wet." Zach still hadn't gotten off of me. "Grant will kick my ass if he saw you.""Why?" I questioned.

"White see through shirt? Trust me Grant has already gotten after a lot of the guys in our grade." Zach said.

"Great." I shoved my face into the ground.

Zach got off of me and brought me with him. "I don't think any guys are going to listen to him though."

"Unless they have a girlfriend." I pointed out."Maybe, maybe not." Zach said. "Some of the guys at school who have girlfriends think you're hot so I don't know."

"Well that's just great." I said sarcastically.

"Come on. I suppose we should get you some dry clothes." Zach suggested.

"My house is right there Zach." I pointed to it. "Grant's not even home. He went to some chick named Eva's house."

"Well as long as he's not home." Zach smirked.

"Yeah." I said, walking towards to my house.

"You coming back after you're done?" Zach shouted after me.

"Sure." I opened my back door and walked into house.

I ran up to my bedroom, grabbed a pair of clean clothes and went into my bathroom to change.

I took a quick glance in the mirror. My hair started to curl as it began to dry, my makeup somehow was smug free, which I was really happy about, but the only thing that I wasn't happy about was my wet clothes.

I swear Zach did it on purpose. He knew that I was wearing a white shirt and he saw the perfect opportunity to shove me in the pool.

After I was done changing, I walked back outside to see Zach sitting by the fire pit, waiting for me.

"Hey." he said when he heard me close the back door. "All better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Sorry about pushing you in." he apologized.

"Meh. It was funny." I smiled. "Everyone needs some funny in their life right?"

"Yes they do." Zach smirked.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

All of a sudden, his phone started to ring. "Hey Tina." he answered.

Wonderful, I thought.

"Yeah sounds good. See you in a few." Zach smirked. He hung up, "Actually I can't hang out anymore. Tina's coming over."I frowned. I hated when people wanted to hang out then they ditched you to hang out with some else. "Fine. Whatever. Bye." I started to walk back inside.

"Cammie wait." Zach begged.

I just kept walking. I didn't want to hear some pathetic, stupid excuse and as far as I'm concerned, Zach Goode is no longer going to be in my life.


End file.
